Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Arya faces difficulty from her family due to her relationship with Gendry. Yet in contrast, her sister Sansa seems to have it all, to the extent that when something happens which results in Sansa received preferential treatment, when Arya knows she would be lectured and treated very differently, Arya loses it and runs away, but with winter setting in, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Pairings:

Arya/Gendry  
Sansa/Podrick

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The night air was cool as the young woman walked up the driveway of her family home. The young woman was sixteen years old with chin length brown hair and grey eyes; she had a long face and pale skin, the pale skin being natural for someone from the North of Westeros. The other aspects of her appearance where physical traits she had inherited from her father.

The girl's name was Arya Stark the third child and youngest daughter of Eddard Stark, governor of the North, and his wife Catelyn. She was just returning home from a date with her boyfriend, Gendry Waters. That was something which made Arya very different from other people of her 'station'. While her family were willing to befriend and even help those of lesser means than themselves, she was actually dating one such person.

Gendry was after all from Flea Bottom, the most deprived area of the capital, King's Landing. He lived with his mother there, struggling along to make ends meet and hopefully escape to a better life. Arya wished she could help them, but there were problems in that regard.

' _Honestly, my family don't even give Gendry a chance.'_ She thought to herself. _'From the moment we started dating, they've been furious about it. Acting as if he's taking advantage of me. So what if he's five years older than me, and poor, he's a great guy, who accepts me for me.'_

Shaking her head she tried to focus on her date, smiling as the thoughts cheered her up.

As she entered the house however, her cheerful mood evaporated, she tensed as she saw her parents sitting in the living room.

She bit her lip. _'Shit, they'll more than likely give me into trouble, lecture me…Urgh, forget it, just need to…'_

So, being as quiet as she could, she tried to sneak up the stairs. However she had barely put her foot on the first step when her mother called out.  
"Arya."

So with a sigh, she turned and walked into the living room. Both her parents sat there, observing her disapprovingly. Arya was alone in taking after her father in appearance, the rest of her siblings all took after their mother, inheriting her auburn hair, high cheekbones and blue eyes.

"Yeah?" She queried; sounded just as exasperated as she truly felt.

Catelyn shook her head at her daughter's attitude. "Just where have you been until now, have you any idea what time it is…?"

Arya sighed. "Yes mum, I do, I was out."

"Where, you should have called?" Her father replied.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly, I'm sixteen, I'm not a kid anymore. If you must know I was out on a date."

That did the trick, her parents both narrowed their eyes and her mother's expression tightened.

"You were…with _him_." She spluttered.

"If by him you mean Gendry, then yes." Arya replied. "He has a name you know, it wouldn't kill you to…"

Her father cut her off however. "You know we cannot have you…"

"What, being seen with him?!" Arya snapped. "He's my boyfriend, why can't you accept that. Just because he isn't some fancy rich boy doesn't mean he isn't good for me. In fact, he's the best for me."

Her parents both glared and Arya knew this argument was far from over.

Her mother shook her head.

"Honestly Arya, you don't know that, you can't be with him. He isn't right for you." She remarked. "He's too old for you, too rough, too…"

Arya glared darkly. "Too what?"

It was Ned who finished the statement however. "Too violent."

"Violent, Violent how?" Arya demanded, incredulous. "He is not…What, you think just because he's from Flea Bottom, he…"

"What's all the noise about?"

Arya turned sharply, her parents looked up too. Standing there in the living room doorway was Arya's older sister Sansa. Sansa was eighteen, the second child of Ned and Cat and was the one who most closely resembled their mother in appearance.

She was also the opposite of Arya in every way; she was girly, loved make-up and designer clothes. Arya on the other hand was a tomboy, preferred baggy, slightly worn clothing and loathed make-up in every way.

"This doesn't concern you Sansa." Arya remarked.

Ned shook his head. "Arya; that is no way to talk to your sister."

Catelyn nodded. "Indeed; now listen this is getting ridiculous, you need a more respectable boyfriend; and to break up with that…man."

Arya snarled, outraged at this. "What, you dare tell me to break up with him?"

"You're still dating that Gendry, Arya, honestly, you…" Sansa cut in.

Arya rounded on her. "Like you're one to judge. How dare any of you assume you know what's best for me. Why can't you trust me and my judgement?"

Catelyn shook her head. "If you can't see the danger of this Gendry, then your judgement is flawed."

Arya had to stop herself from shouting; the last thing she wanted was her brothers getting involved.

So, instead, she glared at her mother and her sister before remarking.

"You think my judgement is flawed, need I remind you that I was the only one who could tell right away Joffrey was bad news?"

That brought an uncomfortable silence over everything; Joffrey Baratheon was Sansa's ex-boyfriend and the son of Eddard Stark's friend, President Robert Baratheon. Their break up had been disastrous and had come about because, as Arya knew from day one, Joffrey was bad news and ended up abusing Sansa. Finally it was Ned who broke the silence.

"This isn't the same thing." He said seriously.

Arya glared. "You're right, it isn't. Joffrey was a slimy abusing creep and Gendry isn't."

"Arya…"

"Enough, I'm not putting up with anymore of this nonsense." She said, knowing she had to get out before she lost her temper. "I'm happy with Gendry and we're not breaking up and there's nothing you can do about it, so just stop already."

With that she stormed away, heading upstairs to her room. When she finally reached her room Arya closed the door, no matter how angry they were, her family respected her privacy and never entered without knocking.

She immediately got undressed, still fuming and pulled on her pyjamas, a pair of feminine boxers and one of Gendry's T-shirts, before climbing into bed. Despite all the time that passed, she was still angry.

So she did the only thing she could think of to calm down. She called Gendry; his phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Hey Arry." He greeted her cheerfully

She sighed. "Hey."

He noticed her tone of voice and became concerned. "What's up?"

She shook her head and finally replied. "Mum and dad are getting on my case again, because of us."

"Oh Arry, I'm sorry you're having trouble…" He began.

She cut him off. "Don't start Gendry, this isn't your fault. If my family can't accept us, that's their problem and they have to fix it."

Gendry sighed softly. "They do want what's best for you Arry; they just…can't see what that is yet."

"Well, I hope they realize soon; this is getting more and more out of hand." She said softly.

She and Gendry spoke for longer, allowing her to calm down. Finally she said good night to him, hung up and lay down, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was pretty bad, sadly, it's going to get worse.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah, it's pretty sad.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's sad, but glad you liked that bit; helps calm her down; glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Nothing like a little family drama, huh.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The following day, there was little to improve Arya's mood, in fact, things just got worse. Shortly after waking up and getting dressed, there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Arya, it's me." Sansa said through the door, before opening it.

Arya sighed. "Yes Sansa, what is it?"

Sansa shook her head sadly. "Did you have to be so combative towards mum and dad last night?"

"Combative, you heard them Sansa, you think I shouldn't…"

Sansa sighed. "Arya, listen, they're right, you shouldn't be…"

Arya turned cold instantly. "Close the door when you leave."

"What, Arya…"

"We're done talking; get it through your head, I am not breaking up with Gendry." Arya stated firmly.

However just then, another person entered the room, the oldest of Ned and Cat's children, Arya and Sansa's older brother, twenty-one year old Robb Stark. He was glaring as he entered.

He then spoke seriously to Arya. "That's enough Arya, that's no way to treat your sister."

However Arya didn't back down. "Oh let me guess, you think the same as her, for no good reason you think I should break up with my boyfriend."

"We do have a good reason Arya." Robb replied sharply. "You've been told, he isn't worthy of you."

Arya snarled. "Why, because he isn't some rich guy, huh?"

Robb glared and Sansa bit her lip. Arya returned Robb's glare and finally Robb sighed and left along with Sansa.

Arya had no illusions about what awaited her downstairs. Sure enough, as she entered the dining room for breakfast, her parents were sitting glaring at her, along with Robb and Sansa, the only people who didn't seem angry or upset with her were her younger brothers, fifteen year old Bran and ten year old Rickon.

"Arya, you…"

Arya quickly cut her mother off. "Are you going to listen to my side of the story, or just blame me for everything again?"

Ned shook his head. "Enough, you are getting out of hand young lady. Now, what is this you've been saying to your siblings?"

"Just the truth; that you keep getting on me to break up with Gendry, without any real reason." She snapped. "Just because he isn't some fancy rich guy, that you all know and is part of some big rich family…I don't care about that, it doesn't matter."

Sansa took that moment to leave the room; Arya couldn't care less. There was an awkward silence as Bran and Rickon shared a glance; realizing what was happening once more. Arya shook her head; she was getting tired of this.

"Well, let's hear it." She remarked. "Tell me one _good r_ eason I shouldn't be dating Gendry?"

Robb glared. "We've been through this already Arya; he's too old for you. He must have a reason for wanting to date such a young girl."

Arya shook her head. "Urgh Robb, honestly, you make me sound like a child, I…"

Catelyn spoke up. "Robb's right Arya, a man like Gendry, dating someone younger; he's trying to use you, to take advantage of you."

"Gendry isn't like that." Arya responded through gritted teeth.

She was getting even more annoyed now.

She looked to Bran and Rickon, hoping for support, but Rickon was suddenly focused on his breakfast and Bran had retreated into his music, iPod headphones in, no doubt volume up full.

"Well then; can we talk about the fact he lives in Flea Bottom, probably the most dangerous place to live." Ned remarked.

Arya shook her head. "By the Gods; dad, it's not his fault that he lives there. He's trying to get away from there after all."

Her mother however jumped on that. "So that's it then, he's after your money."

"What, no, why do you keep coming up with these ridiculous fucking reasons!" Arya snapped.

"Arya, language!" Her mother chided.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, like that matters. I asked you to give me GOOD reasons, yet you give me all this nonsense. Gendry doesn't care about money, he loves me and I love him, why can't you just accept that!?"

She gave them no time to reply, instead simply turning and storming away. She thought it couldn't get worse, she was wrong. Later in the day; as she found herself once more stuck with her family, waiting for her chance to escape the tense atmosphere, Sansa smiled and turned to Arya.

"Arya, you don't have to worry anymore." She told her.

Arya looked at her, confused. "Sansa?"

Sansa nodded. "I get it, I get why you're refusing to break up with Gendry; you're worried about being all alone. You won't be, I've fixed it."

"Sansa, what are you…?" Arya gasped, shocked.

Sansa was undeterred however. "I've set everything up for tonight; you'll have a great time I know."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I've set you up on a date with Tommen."

Arya froze, shocked and angered.

Sansa smiled, thinking that would sort out the problem. However rather than the response she expected, Arya practically exploded with anger.

"You did what!?"

"Arya!" Ned warned her.

"You don't understand..." Arya began, but her father spoke again.

"Don't be rude, your sister is doing you a favour, you should be grateful."

Bran shook his head. "Shouldn't we listen…?"

Cat shook her head. "Not now Bran. Arya, how can you be so ungrateful? Sansa did something nice for you, and that's how you respond."

"But I don't want…" Arya tried to explain.

Her father however shook his head. "This will be good for you; you'll finally get a chance to be with someone proper for you."

Arya snarled before standing up.

Catelyn shook her head. "Arya, where do you think you're going, you haven't touched your food and…"

"I'm done." Arya replied darkly before leaving the dining room in a rage. Sansa shook her head; unable to believe this, unable to fathom how her sister could be so selfish?

Arya glowered; despite her protests and arguments against it, she had been forced out onto the date. She was now sitting in the restaurant; silently fuming as Tommen sat opposite her, smiling sheepishly.

"So, um…you look nice." He said at last."

Arya scowled, she was stuck wearing some dress, something she'd never wear if she had the choice. "Thanks."

She mentally cringed; it was the spikiest thanks she had ever said. She actually regretted it; from the moment the date began, she realized that Tommen hadn't been exactly a willing participant in the date. Tommen shifted uncomfortably and Arya sighed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way." She said as calmly as she could. "It's just I…I didn't actually want to come here, my family kinda forced me."

Tommen nodded. "It's alright, I get it; I didn't want to come either."

Arya was surprised by this, but then smiled lightly. "Thanks…so, what should we?"

"We shouldn't really waste any more time." Tommen remarked softly.

Arya nodded and thanked him before they both left the restaurant; Arya was grateful that Tommen at least understood. She felt that she might have misjudged him, having seen him only ever as Joffrey's younger brother before. Perhaps he wasn't so bad; she hoped that they might at least be friends.

When she returned home, she sighed as she spotted her parents, clearly waiting for her. They were surprised to see her back so soon.

"Arya, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "It didn't work out."

Catelyn shook her head. "You could have at least tried…"

Arya groaned. "I did…Tommen didn't want to go on the 'date' either. Now if you'll excuse me."

With that she turned and headed up to her room, shaking her head. No matter what happened, she was not going to stand for this; her family could complain all they wanted, she wasn't going to break up with Gendry for anything.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I suppose she would be, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, sadly true; glad you liked him though :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it is.  
A Frozen Shadow: Well, I can see why you'd think that, but I wouldn't say stupid, more...misguided. Oh no, Jon won't be appearing in this fic I'm afraid.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah well, they think they are doing what's best for her.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, well, she thought she was helping her; well, wait and see.  
wazzup11: ****Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, at least Tommen was nice.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arya sighed as she noticed that things were once more, tense. However for once, it wasn't her relationship with Gendry that was the issue. Everybody was worried, even her, about Sansa, who had been acting rather strange this past week.

"What are we going to do Ned?" Arya overheard her mother saying. "Sansa is so secretive; not to mention she's looking so pale these days."

Arya bit her lip, she had noticed that too. That wasn't all; she seemed to be talking quietly with Podrick on the phone a lot, not to mention she seemed to have difficulty eating these days. Arya had also caught Sansa sneaking out three times today; the third time she had followed her and, assuming she was visiting the same place each time, found her making her third trip to the pharmacy.

She couldn't linger or she'd know Sansa would spot her, she therefore couldn't understand what Sansa was up to and why. Shaking her head she continued to listen in.

"I don't know Cat. But we have to find out what's going on; see if we can help her." Her father was saying.

Arya rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, help Sansa…always Sansa, you've never helped me with anything. If anything you just stand against me, always.'_

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind however and headed through to the dining room for lunch.

At the table, Arya looked around, realizing that everyone seemed aware of Sansa's strange behaviour. It was clear they were all looking around, waiting for someone else to say something first.

It was Catelyn who broke the silence. "Sansa honey, is everything okay, you look a little…unwell; and you've been so quiet lately."

Sansa started and then bit her lip before fidgeting. "I um…I just…I'm sorry."

She choked out the last word, much to the surprise of her whole family.

"Sorry?" Ned queried, confused.

Sansa looked around; everybody was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "I…I'm pregnant…it's Pods."

Stunned silence followed her suddenly announcement. Arya bit her lip as suddenly Sansa's trips to the pharmacy made sense.

' _She was taking pregnancy tests…but, three times, three tests…how did she even…?'_ She thought startled.

She was shaken from her thoughts by their mother's sudden gasp.

"P-pregnant, Sansa, you mean…" She stammered. "Oh Sansa."

She suddenly moved around the table and hugged her eldest daughter tightly. This seemed to revive everyone else, Ned was the next to react and hug Sansa.

He spoke softly; reassuringly. "It's alright Sansa, we're here for you."

The others nodded, the boys all hugged Sansa too.

"Have you, have you decided what you're going to do with the baby?" Robb asked carefully.

Sansa nodded. "I…I'm keeping it; I mean, I can't just…"

Catelyn shook her head. "We understand dear, it's alright, we're here for you, no matter what."

Arya bit her lip; despite feeling ashamed of it, she could feel the jealousy welling up within her.

She couldn't help it, despite her efforts to quash the feelings, they were there.

' _Urgh, I can't believe it; look at them all, flocking to Sansa, telling her everything will be okay. Giving her all the support she needs.'_ Arya thought to herself; bitterly. _'If it was me, I wouldn't get that; they'd just lecture me and complain about my_ mistake _.'_

She shook her head however; she knew, despite it being unfair that Sansa got as much support that she needed, despite her not getting the same, she didn't want to upset Sansa, due to the child, so she kept quiet. She did her best to keep her frustrations to herself, until suddenly her mother spoke again.

"Trust me Sansa, everything will be okay, we will make sure of it." She said. "You are our pride and joy Sansa, it shouldn't be any trouble."

Arya felt crushed by that; it was if she might as well not exist.

' _That's it, I can't take this.'_ She thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath she spoke up. "Mum, dad, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?"

They seemed surprised by this but agreed and while Robb, Bran and Rickon did their best help Sansa, Ned and Cat left with Arya, heading for Ned's study.

Once there, both adults sat down, Arya looked at them, doing her best to keep her face neutral. Trying hard to keep any anger or hurt out of her voice too.

"Why, why is everything all so perfect for Sansa?" She asked; the words just coming out. "Why does she have all the support, or the affection?"

Catelyn shook her head. "Arya, your sister…"

Arya quickly cut across her. "Pregnant I know, I know she's having a hard time, that she needs help. But she always gets the help, gets the support."

Ned sighed. "Arya, just what are you trying to say?"

"I'm asking why you do this, let everything be all perfect for sweet princess Sansa, despite her being a pregnant unmarried teenager, yet I am not even allowed to be with the person I love?" Arya replied; despite her efforts, the hurt and anger tinged her voice.

"Oh by the Gods." Catelyn muttered. "Arya; enough of this nonsense already; we've told you…"

Arya glared. "You told me nothing; I get Sansa needs help; I get you support her. All I'm asking is, why can't you _ever_ support me? Just because I don't match up to whatever standards Sansa's set. Not all girls are the same you know."

Ned shook his head. "Enough of this Arya; this is getting out of hand. We can't deal with this right now, go to your room."

"What?" Arya gasped, startled.

Catelyn glared. "You heard your father, go to your room, you are grounded young lady."

Arya stared before glaring and shaking her head, storming off to her room.

It was late at night, Arya sat on her bed, shaking with rage.

' _I can't believe, this isn't…urgh, I can't take any more of this.'_ She thought angrily.

The unfairness of everything was getting to her, she made up her mind.

She stood up. _'That's enough; I'm sorry Gendry, but my parents are never going to understand. This is…There's no other way.'_

She quickly removed her pyjamas and began to get dressed, pulling on her thickest jeans, a T-shirt, a thick pullover and three pairs of socks, it was starting to get very cold, winter was setting in.

She quietly slipped out of her room after picking up the loose change on her bedside table; thirty silver stags and two gold dragons and pocketing it. She moved quietly downstairs and pulled on a thick, dark brown jacket, not her favourite jacket, but certainly her warmest.

She then pulled on her boots, gloves, scarf and hat. Then taking a deep breath, she made up her mind.

' _This is it; I can't stay here, not in this house of hypocrisy.'_ She noted to herself.

So she unlocked the door, exited the house and locked the door behind her, before turning and walking away into the night.

* * *

End of chapter, well, things have taken a drastic turn, what will happen the following morning, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, tell me about it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, they don't understand her, they think she's just acting out sadly.  
wazzup11: Yeah, I know, got that right.  
canonman89: Yeah, it was.  
A Frozen Shadow: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's pretty stressful for her; but yeah, you're right about Arya too. Glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; uh, doubt it, that would be kinda obvious after all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Catelyn Stark shook her head, sighing as she looked around the table. Sansa was still looking pale; everybody was doing their best to support. Yet one person wasn't, in fact that person wasn't even at the table.

' _Honestly, it's lunch time and Arya has still not come out of her room.'_ She thought angrily. _'Does she think she can hide in there all day? She may be grounded but she is still expected to come and eat with us.'_

She shook her head; she was going to have to have a talk with her youngest daughter about her current selfishness. She headed up to Arya's room and knocked on the door, she got no answer.

"Arya, you can't keep ignoring us." She called through the door. "That's enough of this foolishness; now come out."

Still no answer; Catelyn glared. "Right, that's it, I'm coming in."

She opened the door, ready to begin lecturing. Her words died on her lips as she found the room was empty.

She looked around, there was absolutely no sign of Arya; the bed looked like it had been barely slept it. Arya's small change was gone from the bedside table. Her phone however was still on the table.

' _What is, no…it can't be.'_ Cat thought frantically.

She looked around the room, searching for any sign; but all she saw was the missing clothes and further hints. She knew now, without any doubt what had happened.

In a panic she hurried to the top of the stairs and called out.

"Ned, come up here, quickly!"

She heard him hurry and soon he reached her.

"What is it Cat?"

She was panicking as she tried to explain. "Arya, she…she's not in her room. Her phone's here but she's taken her money…I think she's run away."

Ned was startled. "What, Cat, you…"

"I'm serious."

Ned paused before going into Arya's room himself. By now the rest of the family had come upstairs.

"What's going on mum?" Robb asked, looking worried.

Catelyn bit her lip, debating mentally before revealing to them about Arya missing. Ned came out of the room and confirmed it.

"It's true, she's…she's ran away. It's the only explanation."

"Wh-what?!" Sansa gasped, horrified. "Oh Gods…Arya, she…"

Robb glared and shook his head. "Urgh, why would she go and do something dumb like this?"

Rickon glared but Bran shook his head and was the one who spoke up. "Gee, I wonder why."

Robb turned to him, looking shocked.

But any reply was stopped by Sansa panicking. "Oh, oh no, Arya, oh, this is…"

Catelyn immediately hurried to her daughter's side. "Sansa, please, calm down."

"Calm down? My sister is missing." Sansa replied in blind panic.

Catelyn nodded. "I understand that, but you have to think of the baby."

Ned nodded. "Your mother is right, we'll handle this, don't worry, we know where to start. We also better hurry."

They looked out the window and noticed the heavy snow beginning to fall.

* * *

Alyssa Waters sighed as she finished washing the dishes. It had been yet another day; working to try and earn more money. As always she held onto the hope that one day she and her son would have enough money to finally leave Flea Bottom.

' _So many desperate people here; so many criminals.'_ She thought sadly. _'Yet not everybody is like that. Oh, if only Gendry and I could get out of here; at the very least, if Gendry could get out, have a better life.'_

Even as she thought that however, she knew that at least something had improved for her son.

She smiled to herself. _'He and Arya are so cute together; it's clear how much they love each other. But, if what I've heard is true, there is trouble regarding her family…If only…'_

Her thoughts were cut off however by a knock at the door. Alyssa started, surprised, she wasn't expecting any guests. She just stepped out of the kitchen when she spotted Gendry at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll get it mum." He called out.

Gendry approached the door and opened it.

"Hello…Oh…" He began to greet the guests, when he realized who it was.

It was the Starks; he recognized Arya's family all too well. He could see they were glaring at him. He suddenly had a bad feeling; that something terrible had happened.

"You…" Catelyn Stark snarled.

Gendry stepped back. "Huh?"

It was then Eddard spoke; angry. "You're the reason she ran away."

"What, what, what?" Gendry gasped.

Catelyn Stark then snapped. "Arya, she ran away, and it's all because of you!"

Gendry froze; suddenly realizing what had happened; Arya had run away, he recalled all the troubles she had mentioned happening with her family. Now it seemed they had reached a breaking point. He glared however; shocked and angered that they were blaming _him_ for this issue.

He could hear the footsteps behind him and knew his mother was approaching; he knew she was angry too.

"Me…" Gendry remarked; angered by their accusation. "I wasn't the one treating her like a prisoner."

The Starks all froze at his words.

"What, you dare…" Robb snapped.

Gendry cut across him. "I love Arya; she is happy with me, yet how do _you_ respond?!"

It was Eddard who glared darkly and responded. "How dare you?"

"Very easily." Gendry shot back. "Arya runs away, after everything you've done to her, refusing to let her be happy. Refusing to let us be together, because we love each other, refusing to let her _BE HERSELF!_ "

They flinched at that; shocked and suddenly feeling rather guilty.

"Yet somehow, Arya runs away and _I_ am to blame, what kinds logic is that?!"

They suddenly seemed hesitant and when Catelyn spoke again; the anger had vanished from her voice. Instead she sounded pleading.

"If you know where she is, tell us."

Gendry snarled, unable to believe their audacity. "I don't…Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

They let out a startled gasp; the youngest boy, Rickon, Gendry recalled his name was, spoke up.

"Don't lie." He said; his voice was desperate.

"He isn't lying." Alyssa remarked sharply. "Arya isn't here, he's also right not to tell you. I've heard everything, heard of all the things you've said and done to Arya, what you've said about us."

They turned their attention to Alyssa and saw her glare.

She shook her head. "You call yourself parents, siblings; family…You make me sick!"

Gendry knew however that his mother was just getting started.

Alyssa shook her head, she was so enraged that these people were here, saying those things to her son.

"Gendry is no threat to you, yet you treat him like one." She snarled. "You don't even try to get to know him; you just judge him and stand against him and Arya. You treat Arya so poorly, just because she doesn't match up to this…ideal you have of what a girl should be like. Yet you give Sansa your full support. But Arya isn't Sansa!"

Gendry nodded in agreement. "That's correct, Arya is her own person; not all girls are the same."

"We…" Robb stammered.

Alyssa shook her head; not listening to any excuses. "You treat her unfairly; you treat your daughter like she's still a child. She is nearly an adult, in fact under the law she technically is, she just isn't allowed to drive, or drink or anything else you have to be eighteen to do."

She sighed and then queried.

"You can treat your elder daughter well; why can't you do the same for Arya?"

The Starks were silent; having no answer.

"I thought so." Alyssa remarked.

Gendry sighed and decided right now, the best thing to do was not argue. He quickly reached over and grabbed his jacket.

"I still don't feel you deserve to know Arya is alright, but…the streets aren't safe and it's getting colder." He said, calming down. "I'll help; we better go, search for Arya."

The Starks nodded; clearly shaken up by what had just occurred.

"We'd better find her, before this weather gets any worse." Eddard stated.

Gendry nodded and pulled on his boots, scarf, gloves and hat and joined them as they left. Heading out into the snow and cold to try and find Arya.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Alyssa.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah, they sure have.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, she sure did, well, they've not found her yet.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked both of them :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Gendry bit his lip; he wasn't sure quite how this has happened. One moment his girlfriend's family had shown up at his door, blaming him for Arya's disappearance. Yet after an argument, they had ended up working together to try and find Arya. It appeared that his and his mother's words had actually got through.

Right now, their main focus, regardless of their thoughts towards each other, was to find Arya before things got worse. The snow was getting heavier, the weather worse; Gendry hated the thought of Arya being out somewhere in this.

' _She didn't come to my house; she knew it would be too obvious.'_ He thought sadly. _'But where did she go; I already called Hot Pie and Lommy, they haven't heard from her either.'_

He was growing more worried as time went on. Not only that, it wasn't easy for the Starks to aid him; mainly due to Sansa. They had been looking around several areas and had just left the home of Catelyn's family. Arya wasn't there either and they were growing desperate. At that point, Sansa let out a sigh; they all turned to observe her and could see she was looking rather pale. Her eyes were half-closed and her breathing was shaky.

"Sansa?" Robb queried, worried.

She shook her head. "I…I don't know, if, if I can…go on."

Catelyn inhaled sharply. "Are you, alright?"

Sansa shook her head before nearly collapsing, although Ned caught her.

"Oh Gods, Sansa!" Cat cried.

Everybody was suddenly worried about Sansa's situation.

It was clear that Sansa's pregnancy had weakened her and she was worn out from the searching. Gendry could see the looks the others shared, the conflict in their eyes.

"We can't keep going with her like this." Ned stated softly.

Sansa shook her head weakly. "No, we have to keep going, we need to find Arya…"

Catelyn gently took Sansa's hand. "I know; we need to find her, but…honey we can't let you keep doing this, the baby…"

Robb nodded. "Mum's right Sansa."

Gendry could see that himself, it was clear that Sansa was putting herself and the baby at risk. In the end, he made up his mind.

"Go." He told them. "Go home, let Sansa rest, I'll keep looking."

They all looked at him in amazement. Catelyn looked slightly uncomfortable but she knew Gendry was their best hope of finding Arya and fixing things with her.

"You're sure?"

Gendry nodded. "Sansa needs your help right now; let me worry about Arya."

Catelyn bit her lip. "I…Thank you."

The Starks all thanked him, Gendry nodded and waited as he watched them head to their car, supporting Sansa.

' _I misjudged the Starks terribly. They are good people at heart, they just, couldn't see what was truly good for Arya.'_ He thought to himself. _'But we need to fix this, right now, we need to find Arya.'_

He shook his head and sighed before returning to his car and driving off. He didn't want to worry the Starks, but he had a nasty feeling that Arya was in fact, not hidden somewhere comfortable, or even with a roof over her head. He hated the thought, but it was possible she was in fact, on the streets.

* * *

Several more days had passed; it had been almost two whole weeks since Arya had disappeared. Sadly there had been no sign of her; and due to her leaving her phone behind and clearly not wanting to be found, it wasn't any easier. Yet remarkably, Gendry hadn't given up, in fact, he continued to search for Arya, on his own when the Starks were unable to aid him.

At this moment, Sansa sat on the sofa, still fretting about her missing sister; but feeling inadequate.

She shook her head. _'Everybody is all out looking for Arya, yet here I am, stuck here…I can't help, because I'm pregnant.'_

She looked down at her still flat stomach and sighed; wishing she could help but knew the risks.

"It's been days." She remarked softly.

She looked at her mother, who was present along with the rest of the family. "Yet…Gendry's still searching for Arya."

It was true, even after all this time, Gendry hadn't stopped searching, to the point that the Starks were wondering if he was actually getting any sleep.

' _He was worried about me, the risks involved due to the baby.'_ She thought sadly. _'But, what about him, what he's doing, he could get hurt doing this, he could…'_

She sighed and shook her head; the family nodded, considering her words.

Catelyn sighed and shook her head; she still wasn't completely certain about Gendry, but she had to admit, his dedication was impressive.

"He's committed, I'll grant him that." She remarked softly.

Bran shook his head however. "Committed? No, it's clear; he loves Arya, more than anything."

Robb contemplated that before responding. "You're sure about that; you sure it's not just…him wanting to merely help us find her?"

It sounded like he was hoping that wasn't the case, that the reason truly was that Gendry dearly loved her.

Sansa nodded. "Yes, it's more than that…Look at him, we were wrong about him."

"You sure?" Rickon asked, worried.

"Positive."

The others all sighed as they contemplated this; it put everything they had ever thought about Gendry and his relationship with Arya in doubt. They realized now that Gendry had no intention of taking advantage of Arya, nor was he after her for her money.

"We all misjudged him terribly." Ned remarked sadly.

They all nodded, they realized now, just how wrong they were.

Gendry arrived at the Stark house, he could see them all sitting waiting for him, they looked up in anticipation. He hated the feeling, but he couldn't lie to them.

"I'm sorry, there's still no sign of her." He told them.

They all sighed; then suddenly, surprising him, Catelyn Stark approached him.

"Gendry, I…we, about how we treated you, the way we acted." She said haltingly. "We realize now, how wrong we were. We are all so terribly sorry."

The others all spoke too, also apologizing. Gendry smiled gently, but shook his head.

"Thanks, but…I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He told them. "If anyone deserves an apology in this, it's Arya."

The others all nodded their agreement with his statement.

Ned voiced their agreement. "You're right."

"Well, I better get back out there; gotta keep looking." Gendry said at last.

He promised to notify them if he found anything and left again, looking for any sign of Arya.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good, unfortunately Arya wasn't there to realize it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them too :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah.  
wazzup11: Yeah, it's cool :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Glad you liked it all; well, we can only wait and see.  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The snow was falling heavily, already piled heavily on the ground; the air was frigid people's breath coming out in a mist. The wind was bitingly cold too, the sky was grey, it was a depressing sight. It certainly was for Arya Stark; having ran away from home so long ago. In that time she had struggled along, trying to stay alive while being stuck on the streets.

While she had wanted so badly to go and see Gendry, she couldn't risk it. She knew that if she turned up at his house; her family would find out and it would all be over.

' _Why, why can't they just accept me, why does Sansa get everything, why do I have to be more like her in order to get any approval?'_ She thought sadly.

She was seated in a dingy alleyway, against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs, she was shivering non-stop. Despite her efforts to contain herself, tears fell from her eyes, nearly freezing on her cheeks. Her breath trembled as she slowly lifted her head up and looked around at the snow. Any other time she would have found it beautiful, having always loved snow, but not now.

She sighed sadly. _'Why, why do they hate me? I'm not Sansa, but as far as they are concerned, I have to be like her if I'm to be worth anything.'_

Still trembling she used a hand to pull herself up the wall, until she was standing upright.

She wrapped her arms around her body in a futile attempt to warm herself up.

She bit her lip, wiping away the tears. _'How long has it been…so cold, so cold…'_

She pulled her scarf up to cover her lower face, up to her nose and began to walk down the street. She hoped the walk would warm her up. The streets were mostly deserted, not many people were desperate enough to be out in such weather. The cold wasn't her only problem as her stomach growled; she groaned.

' _Urgh…hungry…'_ She thought desperately.

But it was useless, she couldn't buy any food; she only had one silver stag left. She wasn't familiar enough with the streets and the way things worked to know where to look either.

She let out a shaky sigh and shook her head. _'Is this it, is this where it ends, is this…where I die…'_

She had to admit, she was giving up hope; she was running out of means to cope; she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking, her legs were aching, her whole body was aching in fact and she stopped, rubbing her gloved hands together, the cold was biting into her too, sapping her strength. Her eyes fell on a nearby pay phone; she paused, considering.

' _Shouldn't I keep my money for…oh, what's the use; I'm not going to find any more money surely.'_ She thought to herself. _'I might as well…at least say…'_

She sighed and pulled out her last silver stag.

She put the coin into the pay phone and dialled the number; she waited, listening to it ringing, her breathing was short and ragged.

"Hello?" Gendry answered his phone, confused.

Arya let out a shaky breath as she spoke. "Gendry…"

Gendry gasped. "Arry, you're alright."

"Gendry…I…" She struggled to speak, her eyes feeling heavy.

"Arry." He noticed her struggle and became worried.

She let out a soft breath as she whispered. "I don't think I can make it...So cold…"

Gendry was now panicked. "Gods, Arry, where are you?"

"I can't say." She replied quickly; knowing she couldn't risk things with Gendry.

But he wasn't deterred. "What, Arya, please, just tell me, I'll come and get you."

Arya shook her head; groaning. "No, I…I can't…"

"What, why not?" Gendry gasped, clearly shocked. "Listen, your family…"

She froze; Gendry had been in contact with her family. She couldn't believe it.

She knew now there was no choice. _'How could he…It's over now...?'_

"I have no family…not anymore..." She told him coldly. "Goodbye…"

Gendry sounded desperate. "Arry, wait…"

But it was too late, she hung up. She let out a choked sob as she did so but shook her head; now she knew she was in trouble. She couldn't remain here; if she was found, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't know how her family had tricked Gendry, but it didn't matter to her, not anymore.

She shook her head and, shivering in the cold again, resumed walking down the streets, trying to warm herself up again.

' _It's getting harder, gotta keep walking…but…cold, cold…hungry…so tired.'_ She thought desperately as her mind raced.

She was unable to think clearly, and to keep going became more and more of a chore. She continued to walk until she reached the mouth of another alleyway; she staggered and stopped. She began to feel dizzy and took a few deep breaths and tried to walk again, but she then collapsed.

She felt the chill and dampness of the snow seeping into her clothes; but she couldn't bring herself to get up, instead, she began to sink into unconsciousness. She was vaguely aware of movement in a nearby alleyway; someone muttering to himself as he was searching around in a dumpster. Suddenly the person made a loud exclamation, they sounded male and she heard the footsteps.

She could make out the vague shadow of a male figure kneeling next to her.

"Hey, you alright…shit." The man said. "Hold on, you're gonna be fine, it's not safe here."

Just before she passed out she felt the man pick her up and speak.

"You're gonna be alright, I'll get you outta here."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **CadeTheSlowpoke1: Well, read on and see what happens next :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was lucky for her.  
wazzup11: Well, here is the answer, all I will say is, it's not any of them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's hard on her :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

When Arya could feel anything again; she noticed she was warm, although there was still a slight chill in the air. Startled she opened her eyes and realized she was lying down on what appeared to be a makeshift bed. She was covered with a rough brown blanket with frayed edges; she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

She appeared to be in some sort of den, a makeshift home, while there was some trash around, it was somewhat clean. There were other makeshift beds, Aside from a gap acting like a doorway; the entrance was covered with mesh fencing and wooden boards. Going by the sound of nearby vehicles, the den was under a bridge, near an underpass. Startled by her surroundings she sat up.

"Huh, what…?"

"Easy, it's alright, you're safe now." A voice spoke up.

She recognized the voice as the one of the man who had found her. She spotted him nearby, standing next to one of the barrels they had which had a small fire lit inside it for warmth. A tool of the organized, experience homeless person; upon which he was fixing two cups of coffee. Smiling he picked up one of the cups and handed it to her.

"Here, careful, it's hot…" He told her softly.

She took the cup, getting a good look at the man. He was dressed for the weather, although his clothes were badly worn; he was Caucasian, looked about thirty-seven with dark hair, green eyes and toned build. He also had a few facial scars, including one that stretched from his right cheek to his right jaw.

The man smiled kindly as he then introduced himself.

"The name's Lyonel, by the way."

She nodded and decided to at least mention half the truth. "Mine's Arya."

Lyonel nodded as Arya sipped her coffee, savouring the pooling warmth that spread through her body. Lyonel nodded and picked up his own cup, sipping it himself. He smiled and gestured around the den.

"I see, well Arya, welcome to my home." He remarked. "Not exactly a swanky hotel, but it's warm."

Arya nodded. "It is; thank you. Who are they?"

She was referring to the other three people she had noticed before. All wrapped up against the cold, but in worn clothing, like Lyonel. The three people were all seated on makeshift beds at different corners of the room. Directly across from her and Lyonel there was a middle aged man with thinning brown hair, a brown beard and eyes, he was somewhat swarthy.

The man diagonally opposite from them was older, the oldest one here; he had grey hair and brown eyes; he was tall but stopped, lean and had noticeable crinkles around his eyes. Looked to her left Arya saw another figure; a young woman, looking to be somewhere between her older brother's age, perhaps a year or two older, she had dark hair and brown eyes, her face looked somewhat gaunt.

But the most prominent noticeable thing about her was the large swell of her stomach.

Lyonel smiled gently and gestured firs to the old man.

"That's Qyburn; he was here when I found this spot." Arya bit her lip as she observed Qyburn seemed to be cradling a whiskey bottle. "Yeah, he's got a bit of a drinking problem…But trust me, he's nice."

He then gestured to the middle-aged man. "That's Jorah, good guy, just, be careful when he's not had a fix."

That struck Arya, the man's named sounded familiar, she wondered how, especially since the man was a drug addict.

Lyonel explained. "Qyburn was already here when I found this spot, three years ago. We made it what it is now; then about a year ago, Jorah came along."

"Finally, about two months ago…" Lyonel explained with a sigh. "Violet there joined us."

He gestured to the young woman.

Arya hesitantly asked. "Is she…?"

Lyonel nodded; confirming what Arya was wondering, Violet was pregnant, just like Sansa. Thinking of her sister made Arya recall her own bleak situation and the overwhelming sadness almost crushed her.

"You saved me?" She queried; shocked at how broken she sounded.

Lyonel nodded. "Yeah, you needed help, couldn't just leave you lying there."

Arya shook her head. "You should have just left me; you have left me there. I might as well have died; it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Hey, none of that now." Lyonel told her firmly; continuing when she tried to interrupt. "No listen, I get that you're having a hard time, believe me, so have I, we all have here…"

Arya sighed sadly. "Why not let me die then?"

She just couldn't comprehend it; as she had been lying in the snow, she had been fully prepared to embrace death, but that had been snatched from her.

Lyonel shook his head.

"Hey, you're still young; there must be something for you out there."

Arya sighed bitterly. "There's nothing."

With that she finished her coffee and stood up. "Thanks for the coffee, I needed that."

He nodded and Arya looked around the den, she quietly, shyly greeted the other homeless people in the den. While a little wary of them, she realized Lyonel was right, Jorah and Qyburn were good people. Violet was more soft-spoken and seemed even shyer than Arya was.

Despite all this, Arya's thoughts were still on the crushing sadness she was feeling. Sometime later, she walked over to the entrance of the den, watching the snow blowing past. She lowered her gaze and spotted a discarded tyre, with a knife stuck in it, against the wall.

She bent down and yanked the knife from the tire, straightening up and examining it, her breathing erratic.

' _I…Why shouldn't I…?'_ She thought frantically. _'Who would truly miss me, except Gendry? But he…he would be better off without me, no girlfriend with crazy parents that make his life hell.'_

So; her breath and hands trembling, she began to raise the knife to her wrist. Before she could make the cut however, a hand grabbed hers, knocking the knife from her grasps.

"Wha…?" She gasped; startled.

Lyonel was there, shaking her head. "Don't; don't even think about it."

Arya trembled; while she had snapped out of the state she had been in, she was still feeling the crushing sadness. "But I…"

"You're still young; you have a life ahead of you." Lyonel told her soothingly. "I know that sadness you're feeling, I felt it too when my wife died three years ago. That's when everything went to hell for me. But…I kept going; I wanted to die yes, but I stayed, I fought on."

Arya bowed her head; letting Lyonel's words sink in.

"Now listen, you be brave, stay and keep going, you'll likely find there is something out there for you."

Arya bit her lip and then sighed. "I…I suppose."

Lyonel nodded and gestured for her to follow him. She did so, calming down. They left the den, walking down the side path from there towards the street.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, Arya is safe, she's been taken in by a group of fellow homeless people; two of them, their identities should be obvious. Lyonel BTW, is an OC but Violet is not, Violet is a pseudonym being used by the girl, she is actually a character from GOT; feel free to make ay guesses who, her description might help :)

Regarding the scene with Arya and the knife, Arya has been through a lot obviously, it was basically becoming more than her mind could take; it was a moment of weakness; but rest assured, she will get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, he would :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, nope, none of them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :(  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all. Well, stay tuned to see, it will be revealed who she is in chapter 12.  
Guest: Yup, it should do, in fact, up to chapter 12 should seem very familiar as this fic is partially inspired by said game, specifically that very section of it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks and sorry, neither are even remotely right, I said to look at Violet's appearance for clues, it cannot possibly be Dany as Violet has dark hair and it cannot possibly be Ashara as Violet is around Robb's age, perhaps a couple of years older, Ashara is around Ned and Cat's age.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. The song in this chapter belongs to the singer, if you can try and listen to the song as Arya sings, to get the real immersion in the experience.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Arya followed Lyonel along the path away from the den. They soon reached the sidewalk, Arya, despite her gloves, cupped her hands in front of her mouth and blew on them.

' _Is it just me or is it getting colder?'_ She thought sadly.

Lyonel sighed and then explained to her. "Okay, let's go, we need to get money to get food for us all tonight. We need, ten silver stags…that's for something hot."

Arya nodded. "Got it."

She was still conflicted; but truthfully she was grateful to Lyonel for saving her life. If it helped him and his friends, she would find a way for them to get money. She bitterly regretted having run out of the money she had brought with her. They reached a worn blanket on the ground; on it was an open tin can for money, a wooden begging sign and a light dusting of snow. Lyonel brushed aside the snow and sat down.

"Alright, here we go; time to get started." Lyonel remarked as he began panhandling.

Arya remained where she was, shifting awkwardly as she looked around.

"Hey, um, Lyonel…" She remarked softly. "It'll probably be less suspicious if we're not seen together. I'm gonna go and see if I can find somewhere else to get money too."

Lyonel nodded. "Alright, just be careful, try not to steal alright; I'd rather not do that unless we're extremely desperate."

She nodded and he then warned her. "Make sure you don't go too far, the streets aren't safe after all. Stay where people can see you, it's getting late and I don't want you getting raped or killed."

"Thanks, I get it." She said softly.

She began to walk away.

Arya looked around as she walked; it was getting late but there were still plenty of people about. They were mostly in a hurry, due to the falling snow and freezing temperatures. Deciding to take a look she crossed the road and looked around.

She soon stopped walking next to another homeless man, he was sitting on a box, next to him was another box and on it was a guitar, it was fairly worn but still in good condition. On the ground was a tin can, like the one on Lyonel's blanket.

"Is…Is that your guitar?" She asked casually, gesturing to it.

The man nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is…damn near froze my fingers off trying to play it earlier."

Arya smiled sympathetically at the man, noting his gloves were very thin and fingerless, but likely all he had.

A sudden idea occurred to her as she recalled the guitar lessons she had taken for the last few years.

"Can I try it?" She asked.

The man smiled kindly. "Yeah, sure, be my guest."

She picked up the guitar and sat down, pulling the strap into place and began tuning it. Once she finished tuning it she gave a shaky smile and looked around again before sighing.

Taking a deep breath she began to play the guitar, then without any idea what drove her to do it, she began singing.

'Your sorry eyes cut through the bone  
They make it hard to leave you alone  
Leave you here wearing your wounds  
Waving your guns at somebody new'

'Baby you're lost  
Baby you're lost  
Baby you're a lost cause'

As she sang, people who were passing stopped to listen, amazed and some of them even dropped money in the tin. The man who owned the guitar was also amazed, turning to watch her incredulous.

'There's too many people you used to know  
They see you coming they see you go  
They know your secrets and you know theirs  
This town is crazy; nobody cares'

'Baby you're lost  
Baby you're lost  
Baby you're a lost cause'

'I'm tired of fighting  
I'm tired of fighting.  
Fighting for a lost cause'

She was shocked by just how world weary and broken she sounded, but she kept singing.

'There's a place where you are going  
You ain't never been before  
No one left to watch your back now  
No one standing at your door  
That's what you thought love was for'

'Baby you're lost  
Baby you're lost  
Baby you're a lost cause'

'I'm tired of fighting  
I'm tired of fighting.  
Fighting for a lost cause'

She finally finished the song and let out a slow breath and removed the guitar strap and set it back down, standing up.

After a moment of silence Arya smiled and picked up the tin.

"Wow?" She gasped.

The man grinned. "Wow is right, that's the most anybody has ever made in one go."

There were thirty silver stags in the tin. Arya emptied it out and divided it in half, handing half to the man.

"Here." She said; the man shook his head but she insisted. "It's your guitar, besides, you need it."

The man smiled gratefully and accepted. Arya began to make her way back to Lyonel, noting how dark it was now.

' _Wow, it's later than I thought.'_ She thought to herself.

Lyonel looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Hey, how did you do, I've had no luck."

Arya smiled and handed him the money. "Here."

Lyonel gaped as he saw the money.

"Holy shit, Arya, how did you…?" He gasped.

She explained. "Well, there was a man with a guitar, I know how to play and, well…"

"Ah, I see, cool. Well, I'll go get us some food, wait here." Lyonel remarked.

He began crossing the road to the shop over the road. Arya smiled as waited, stuffing her hands in her pockets, doing her best to stay warm. She was still feeling detached, uneasy, but one thing had changed, she wasn't feeling suicidal anymore.

Lyonel emerged from the store and was on his way back when suddenly a group of men emerged from the shadows nearby; the men were all rough looking, one armed with a baseball bat, another carrying a video camera.

"Look here boys." A man who was clearly the leader remarked.

Lyonel stepped back. "Hey, now hold on."

The man shoved Lyonel and laughed. "Little rat, c'mon. Hey, are you filming this?"

The man with the camera nodded. "You bet."

They began attacking Lyonel, knocking him down. Arya was horrified by this and ran to Lyonel's aid.

She glowered, angered by what she saw, she hated punks like that.

"Hey!" She cried as she approached.

The men turned and saw her; a girl, barely over five feet tall, scrawny and they laughed.

"Aww, you lost little girl?" The leader taunted.

Arya glared and lashed out, striking the leader in the face, busting his nose.

"The fuck!?" He cried in shock. "Bitch, get her!"

They men attempted to attack Arya; she however remembered her kickboxing classes and fought back. She swiftly fought back; dodging their blows, although a few of the punks landed a few hits, especially when one grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her. She struggled free however and managed to disarm the one with the bat and used it herself. Before long, all but the cameraman were on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Holy shit…!" The cameraman gasped.

He quickly fled in a panic, as did the punks who picked themselves up and staggered away. Arya hurried over to Lyonel and helped him up.

"Jeez." He gasped. "Arya, that was…?"

She grinned. "It's cool, you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, let's get outta here."

They picked everything up and began to make their way back to the den.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
TheGoddessOfWriting: Thanks, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked him and Arya :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The group all sat together around the central barrel with the fire keeping them all warm. They had cooked the food they had bought and were eating. Arya swallowed a mouthful before considering as she looked around at the others. She couldn't deny she was curious about these people, what had happened to them, to leave them stuck in such a desperate situation. A situation she now shared with them.

"So, um, how did you guys end up here?" She asked curiously.

The others shared a brief glance before Qyburn spoke up first.

"I used to be a teacher and was doing alright…That was until the loans became too much." He sighed. "My salary couldn't cover it, I couldn't pay the loans, lost my job, my apartment, everything."

Arya bit her lip as she heard this; she couldn't imagine how that must have been. It was Violet who spoke next.

"I…" She paused, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "The baby's father was a cruel man; he would hit me over the slightest thing."

She shook her head. "When I found out about the baby, I couldn't risk it…I had to get out, he would hurt the baby, maybe kill it."

Arya winced and, after fumbling a few times, asked. "When are you due?"

' _Gods, it should be Sansa I'm having this conversation with.'_ She noted sadly to herself.

Violet smiled lightly. "Next month at the latest."

Arya nodded; smiling back.

Arya turned to Jorah, cringing as she noticed he seemed to be in pain, likely due to his addiction and not being able to feed it.

"Jorah…what about you?" She asked hesitantly.

He shook her head and sighed. "I…I simply left home, I wasn't wanted there. We got into to many fights, my father and I…Then my youngest niece went missing, I was supposed to be watching her…"

Arya bit her lip, this sounded very familiar, she had heard this before somewhere. Her thoughts were distracted by Qyburn asking her a question however.

"What of you?"

She started. "Huh, me...? Oh I…"

Violet smiled warmly. "Go on."

She sighed and began to tell her story.

"Well, first off, the truth…I haven't told you who I really am…" She said at last.

Lyonel raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She shook her head. "I did tell you my name, just, not my full name, it's…Arya Stark."

That startled them all, they stared at her.

"Stark?" Qyburn breathed. "You're Governor Stark's daughter?"

She nodded. "That's right, the younger one, the…uncelebrated, unloved one."

She was suddenly self-conscious of their eyes one her.

"What are you talking about?" Violet asked finally.

She sighed and began to tell them her story, yet as she did so, she was beginning to wonder.

' _They're far worse off than I am, I'm nothing compared to them'_

Nonetheless she finished her story; they lapsed into silence after that, eating their food.

Later, as the others all began returning to their beds, Arya decided to talk to them individually. She approached Qyburn first who was sitting on his bed, attempting to drink from a bottle. But it was empty; he sighed and shook his head.

"It gets harder to face as the days go by you know, especially when the drink starts to wear off." He remarked sadly.

Arya nodded before making up her mind and talking to him. "Maybe so, but, look, it's hard, it's always hard. That's something that happens, you can get out of this, I'm sure of it."

Qyburn looked at her and noticed she was giving him an encouraging look.

"You think so?"

She nodded. "I do."

Qyburn smiled and put the bottle aside; Arya saw the grateful look in his eyes and knew he was willing to try face up to his situation without alcohol. Smiling she turned and decided to go and talk to Violet.

"Violet." She greeted the girl softly.

Violet looked up and smiled. "Hello Arya."

Arya shifted awkwardly before speaking. "I…My sister is pregnant too."

She wasn't sure why she said it, it just came out.

Violet was surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah…She's only eighteen." Arya remarked. "She ended up pregnant, by her boyfriend; he's a nice guy though. My family will all be there too, they were all talking about how they'd be there for her."

Violet smiled sympathetically.

After a brief pause, Violet confirmed.

"Yet, they never once did anything like that for you; in fact, they seemed to be against you, right?"

Arya nodded. "Right. Gods, it just seems so stupid, compared to you guys."

Violet shook her head. "No they're just different; you just couldn't take it anymore."

"I guess, I guess you're right. How about you, is everything alright with baby?"

Violet nodded. "It…it seems to be."

Arya smiled, relieved to hear that. Then finally it clicked, what she had been thinking of earlier. She turned and made her way over to Jorah.

"Jorah."

He looked up at her, his eyes slightly unfocused. "Hmmm?"

She pondered briefly where to begin. "Your story, sounds familiar, you're a Mormont, aren't you?"

Jorah started at that. "How did you know?"

"Your story fits what I've heard about the Mormonts." She explained. "You know, they did find Lyanna."

Jorah gasped. "They found her, was she…?"

Arya nodded. "She's alright…Your father's last words, were how much he missed you, how he wanted to see you again."

"Truly…" He replied, tears in his eyes.

She nodded and he smiled, relieved that his family didn't hate him. Arya nodded, relieved that, despite everything, her words seemed to be making a difference; he wondered if there were hopes for their lives to get better.

Finally Arya approached Lyonel; recalling the things he had told her about himself.

"Lyonel." She greeted him carefully.

Lyonel looked up at her. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath and spoke. "Listen, I know it's hard, but…you're a great person. Look at how you helped me, your wife would be sad, if she saw you so, destroyed. She'd want you to be happy."

Lyonel sighed. "I can't…not without her."

Arya shook her head, gently touching his shoulder.

"You can, just be happy, for her." She told him kindly. "Don't let things swallow you up, live, for her."

"I…" He replied before smiling softly. "You're right Arya; you're right, thank you."

Arya smiled; glad she was able to make a difference, however small, by talking to them. Feeling exhausted she headed over to the makeshift bed that had been set up for her, and lay down. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I slipped in another little hint about Violet's identity, her past, feel free to keep making guesses if you like. Anyway read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked her.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was sweet; afraid not, after all, if it was Jeyne, Arya would recognize her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them all :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Arya wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but she was woken up later by screaming. Her eyes snapped open, she noted it was still dark, as she sat up she determined the source of the screaming. It was Violet; the others were gathered around her, looking worried. Arya scrambled to her feet and rushed over.

"What the, what's going on…?" She asked.

Qyburn looked up at her. "She's in labour."

Arya froze as she heard that. "Oh Gods…"

The others were all clearly distressed as Violet screamed again. Lyonel shook his head and sighed.

"This isn't good; we'd better hurry if we want this baby to live." He remarked.

"We need to get to a hospital." Qyburn remarked nodded.

Yet Violet reacted strongly to that, screaming and shaking her head.

"NO! No hospital; they'll take my baby away, I won't…"

Qyburn shook his head. "But we have no blankets, towels, any of that, we've got nothing."

The others all shared a look, this was a deep quandary for them; it was clear Violet wouldn't let them get her to hospital.

Finally Lyonel spoke; taking charge. "Alright listen; Qyburn, stay with Violet, Jorah, there's an abandoned building down the street, find a way in. Once you do come back and both of you get Violet inside. Arya, come with me."

They were surprised by this but all agreed and did as he said.

As they exited the den, Jorah ran on ahead, heading for the building while Lyonel led the way out to the street, Arya following. She was startled by everything going on and was almost dazed at first. She had recovered now and was focusing.

She then asked. "Where are we going, do you know a doctor?"

Lyonel shook his head. "No, besides, we can't afford one."

"So what are you…?" Arya asked desperately.

Equally desperate Lyonel spun around to face her and spoke quickly.

"Listen, I want this baby to have a chance, even a tiny chance in this big fucked up world. I want it to be warm, have food and a bottle and decent clothes like any other human being. I won't let it be born in the trash under a bridge, I won't."

Arya nodded, understanding his logic. "Alright, so what's your plan?"

Lyonel sighed. "I don't actually have on; but we'll figure it out, we need to get to the store."

So Arya followed him as they hurried over to the now closed store. Lyonel sighed as he looked at the storefront.

"Everything we need is in there; if we could just get in." He remarked.

Arya also looked around and then spotted something. "Up there."

She pointed and Lyonel followed where she pointed.

"That window isn't latched, give me a boost, I can fit through it."

Lyonel nodded and began to help her. Arya clambered up and squeezed through the window, taking a moment to switch off the security camera, before slipping into the store.

She hurried to the front doors and opened the security shutter and unlocked the regular doors and opened them, Lyonel hurried in.

"Alright, let's get what we need." She remarked.

Lyonel nodded and they quickly got to work, grabbing towels, blankets, a pair of scissors, a bowl and bottles of water amongst others. They left the store and saw Jorah running towards them.

"We need to hurry, her waters have broken." He told them desperately.

They quickened their pace and hurried towards the building. They entered through the opened window, following Jorah as they headed upstairs to one of the rooms. Inside Violet was lying on a relatively clean mattress, still screaming, Qyburn was still with her; within the room was a table and, on the floor was an electric heater. The lights and electricity in the building seemed to be working.

"Okay we're here." Lyonel announced. "We got everything."

They soon had everything set down and Qyburn spoke up.

"Right, now what…?"

Violet groaned before announcing. "OUT, everyone but Arya, all the men, out!"

"Wha…?" Arya gasped.

"All of you out." Violet insisted. "Arya, please stay."

Arya shook her head. "Are you crazy, I have no idea what to do?"

Violet looked at her pleadingly. "Please."

"I…" Arya sighed but nodded. "Alright, alright, we'll…let's go."

The men left the room, leaving Arya alone with Violet.

Arya bit her lip and, thinking quickly, she got to work, including removing her gloves, hat and scarf, stuffing them in her jacket pockets, before removing the jacket and setting it down. She turned on the heater and set up the towels, including setting up one underneath Violet's lower body, after removing the girl's jeans.

"Alright…" She breathed; it was time to begin.

She did her best, encouraging Violet while doing what she could to help, mopping the girl's brow and urging Violet on. Arya wasn't sure how much time had passed but finally she realized they were getting close to the end.

"C'mon, you're nearly there, push!" She cried out.

Violet screamed but did so, Arya reminded her about her breathing and she continued.

Arya gasped as she realized and then spoke. "That's it, I can see the head now, keep pushing."

Violet gasped and did so until finally the baby was born. Arya quickly cradled the baby and quickly cut the cord, smiling as she cleaned the baby, as well as her arms using the towels and basin of water. She soon had the baby comfortably wrapped in a blanket, another blanket covered Violet's lower body.

"You did it." Arya remarked softly. "It's a boy."

Violet grinned as she cradled the baby boy. With Violet's permission, Arya went and let the men back in.

They entered, all looking worried; but they relaxed when they saw Violet's smile.

"You've done it." Qyburn said softly.

Violet nodded. "I couldn't have done it without Arya."

The others smiled at her; Arya blushed and shook her head. "I…I didn't…"

"Don't downplay what you did, this was a miracle." Lyonel stated.

Violet nodded, smiling. "Yes, that's what this baby is, my little miracle."

The others all grinned and finally, all exhausted, they sought various rooms in the building to sleep, Arya pulling on her jacket, gloves, hat and scarf again. Finally, lying down on a badly worn couch, she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, the baby is safe :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and glad you liked that the baby is safe :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed and sorry, not telling until the revelation within the story itself, next chapter, last chance to make any guesses.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Arya shifted in her sleep, feeling uncomfortable, she felt too hot, something which felt off when it was so cold. It was then she realized what the odd smell was, it was smoke, that immediately got her attention, she opened her eyes, it was still dark, likely early morning.

"What?" She muttered as she sat up. "Oh fuck!"

The building was on fire; it had spread rapidly and appeared to be consuming the building. Arya knew right away that this was no accident and had nothing to do with the heater, which was on low enough to keep the room warm, but not cause any fires. She leapt to her feet and rushed through to the room opposite the one she was in. Lyonel was lying on another worn sofa, still asleep. Arya rushed to him and shook him.

"Wake up!" She cried.

Lyonel jerked away, shocked. "Huh, what?"

Arya pulled him to his feet. "There's a fire, look!"

It was then Lyonel became aware of what was happening, instantly alert.

"What the, shit…!"

They exited the room, the fire was raging and it was clear to Arya that it was only going to get worse. She shook her head; she couldn't let Lyonel put himself at risk.

"You have to get outta here!"

Lyonel looked at her as if she was crazy. "What about you; what about the others?!"

Arya looked around. "Where are they?!"

"Qyburn's on this floor, the door next to the stairs. Jorah, Violet and the baby are upstairs!" Lyonel explained.

Arya nodded. "I'm on it, get outside, I'll save them!"

Lyonel hesitated, but seeing her expression he did so.

She was sweating in the heat, keeping low to try and avoid the smoke. She pulled off her hat and gloves, stuffing them in her jeans pockets, loosening her scarf as she began to move along the corridor, towards the stairs. She soon reached the door next to the stairs; she could hear Qyburn within, calling out.

"Help, I can't get out, the door's stuck!"

Arya called out to him. "Hold on, get back from the door!"

She waited; giving him enough time to do so and then, trying to the door to see if it was stuck, she ended up burning her hand. Shaking her head she braced herself and threw her weight against the door, using her shoulder. The door burst open and she staggered back, Qyburn emerged, coughing.

"Gods…" He gasped.

Arya shook her head. "Get outta here, I'll get the others, Lyonel's already outside."

Qyburn ran out and Arya, ignoring the pain in her burned hand, made her way up the stairs, coughing from the smoke. She looked around and heard Jorah shouting, quite nearby, she followed his voice; she found him trapped in another room.

The floor had a massive hole in it, caused by the upper floor collapsing and taking it out. Arya grit her teeth, things were definitely getting worse.

Arya carefully stepped forwards; Jorah saw her and stared, wide-eyed.

"What, Arya…!" He gasped. "What are you doing here, get outta here!"

Arya shook her head. "I came to save you guys, c'mon Jorah!"

Jorah shook his head. "The floor's gone, if you haven't noticed!"

"Then c'mon, you have to jump, Jorah!" She cried.

Jorah stared at her as if she was crazy. "Are you mad, this is suicide!?"

"You'll make it, c'mon!"

Jorah grit his teeth and then finally, ran and jumped. He made it and staggered forwards, caching himself on the wall. He and Arya left the room and he gestured down the hallway.

"Violet and the baby are down the hall, we need to…" He began but was cut off as debris fell, blocking the hall.

Arya cursed and shook her head. "Go, I'll find a way!"

Jorah hesitated but then nodded and ran down the stairs, Arya, covering her mouth as she coughed again, before looking around, she found an open window with a ledge. She clambered out. She was standing on the ledge; she could see the three men below, looking up at her, worried. She looked over and saw a window further with a ledge similar to the one she was standing on.

Taken a deep breath of the cold, clean air, relishing the refreshing feeling it had on her, renewing her energy, Arya leapt across the gap and managed to land on the ledge, she overbalanced but thankfully fell into the building through the open window.

She grunted as she hit the floor, but immediately she picked herself up; spotting Violet approaching her, cradling her son protectively.

"Arya!"

She nodded. "C'mon, follow me."

She led Violet out of the room, into the corridor; the only way forwards was into the next room. They entered and stopped, the room was practically engulfed in flames, only the area around the door and an area by the wall to their left, through the fire, were clear of any flames.

"What now?" Violet asked panicked.

Arya bit her lip. "Damn, we have…urgh, quickly."

With that she pulled off her jacket, got Violet to crouch down so they were level, Violet cradled her son close and Arya covered them all with the jacket. They then pushed through the flames, Arya grit her teeth from the heat, Arya noticed her jacket was beginning to smoke. But it wasn't until they reached the only clear patch against the wall that she threw the jacket aside.

It was on fire and quickly burned; Arya ironically noted that it was her least favourite jacket.

' _Shit, what now, ow, dammit.'_ Arya thought, gritting her teeth.

Her trip through the flames had left her with a few minor burns on her legs, her jeans were singed. Thankfully Violet and, most thankfully, the baby were unharmed however.

"Oh Gods, we're trapped!" Violet screamed, panicked.

Arya looked around desperately, trying to find a way out.

Arya, acting purely on instinct, knocked on the wall, she froze as heard the noise it made. She quickly turned and, making sure Violet and the baby were still safe, Arya lashed out with her foot. She successfully kicked a hole in the wall; she pulled her foot out and kicked out again, quickly making a wider hole.

She ushered Violet and the baby through first, before following them through. They were in another room; this one still had a clear path to the door. They took it and found themselves next to the stairs. Violet quickly descended, but before Arya could follow, more debris fell, destroying the stairs.

"Arya!"

Arya shook her head. "Go, get out, I'll find another way!"

Violet looked at her, panicked, before holding her baby close and running for the exit. Arya cringed and looked around, coughing again from the flames. Seeing no other choice she took the stairs up to the next level; the flames were raging harder up here. She was soon forced into another room and from there out onto the window ledge.

Biting her lip and carelessly throwing her scarf back around her neck, she looked around; she was trapped of the ledge, nowhere to go. The flames were raging behind her and in the rest of the building. She looked down, it was quite a drop, she could see the others all standing there, looking up at her desperately. She could see they were yelling and while it wasn't clear, she was sure they were calling her name.

Her desperation mounted as she still couldn't see any way out.

"Oh shit…" She muttered, gritting her teeth and praying.

She looked down again and saw Lyonel, directly below; he was yelling up to her, she could just hear him over the flames.

"Arya…" He cried out. "Arya jump, I'll catch you!"

' _Jump?'_ She thought, shocked; before starting as the flames burst through the window next to the one she was standing in front of.

The explosion like noise made her choice for her.

She muttered to herself. "Fuck, now or never."

She looked down again, making eye contact with Lyonel and nodded. She then took a deep breath of the cold air and then, finally, jumped.

* * *

End of chapter, the evil cliffhanger strikes, hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I know, well, here we go.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, you're about to see what happens.  
wazzup11: Well, read on and see.**

Now onto the story; BTW, finally, in this chapter, Violet's identity will be revealed.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Arya tried hard not to think about the ground rushing up to meet her as she hurtled through the air. All she felt was the cold wind rushing by, she closed her eyes…and landed thankfully in Lyonel's arms. Her velocity sending them both sprawling to the ground. They quickly recovered however and pulled themselves to their feet. Arya gasped for breath, the chilly air almost soothing to her lungs after the fire. The others all gathered around her, smiling, Jorah and Qyburn both thanked her profusely while Lyonel smiled.

"You did it, you saved us, you saved us all." Violet remarked breathlessly; cradling her son close.

Arya looked up at her, biting her lip. "I…Yeah."

She still couldn't believe it; everything that had happened within the building.

She shook her head. _'What came over me…I never imagined I would ever, actually do something like that.'_

She had to admit, looking back on it, what she had done back in the burning building was pretty crazy. Still she knew that; on the off chance of it happening again, she would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

She smiled lightly at that thought. _'They're my friends; I would do anything to help them. They…They also helped me realize something, something important, I should…yeah.'_

She straightened up, suddenly aware of how cold it was, she regretted now losing her jacket, but quickly secured her scarf and pulled her hat and gloves back on.

She joined the others in observing the burning building.

"What now?" Jorah asked.

Arya bit her lip. "Something isn't right here; this was no accident, I'm sure of it."

They all looked at her, worriedly; all four of them seemed to share her concern. However just then an unfortunate distraction arrived. Arya grunted and fell forwards, landing spread-eagled in the snow as pain shot through her back and side.

She had been struck, hard, with a baseball bat. The others gasped in shock and spun around, Violet stepping back, cradling her baby protectively. Standing there, smirking, was the same gang that had attacked before.

Their leader was grinning as he hefted the baseball bat. The man with the camera was also grinning as he focused the camera on the fallen Arya.

"What'd I tell you boys?" The leader remarked with a grin. "A little gasoline, some matches and the rats come out of their holes."

That startled the group as they realized the horrific truth.

"You…You did this!" Violet gasped, startled.

The gang all laughed and the leader sneered. "But of course; shame you got out, this is what wasteful scum like you deserve after all."

Lyonel glared but before any of them could move, the gang stepped closer; the leader experimentally swung his baseball bat with a grin.

"Alright boys, let's get ready to have some fun." He remarked before sickeningly leering at Arya and then Violet. "Don't hurt the two ladies too much though, we might have a better use for them after all."

This drew more laughter from the group as they closed in.

As the group approached however, the received a nasty surprise. Arya had been acting, making it seem she was badly hurt. When they got closer however, she swung her leg, tripping the nearest one, making him fall. She used the distraction from that to leap to her feet; spin around and punch the next one, square in the face. He stumbled back and the leader growled.

"Bitch, you won't get us this time!"

Arya glared. "Try me."

With that the leader charged in to attack her with the bat. Arya however, caught his arm, delivered a kick to his side and an elbow to his face. She then spun around and struck the one trying to attack her from behind with the bat. She ducked under another blow and struck out again, injuring another one. Finally however she was grabbed from behind, forced to drop the bat.

Another rushed her and punched her in the gut, she grunted but then glared. As he came in again, she kicked out, striking him in the best. She also smashed her head, backwards, into the man behind her, making him let her go. She then rounded on the cameraman and punched him before wrenching the camera from his grasp. It was then the sirens were heard, the emergency services were coming.

"Holy shit, run!" One of them screamed.

The cameraman hesitated and Arya threatened him with his own camera. "Yeah, you too; or I'll shove this so far down your throat, you'll be able to retrieve out your other end."

With that the gang fled and Arya dropped the camera, stumbling back as the others caught her. The sirens grew louder as finally, the emergency services arrived.

Arya sighed as she stood from the back of the ambulance she had been sitting on. The fire department were doing what they could to extinguish the fire. The police had taken statements from all of them and took the bat and video camera for evidence.

Arya had explained about how she had been touching them and so allowed them to take fibre samples from her gloves, so they'd know if anything they found on the bat came from her gloves or theirs. They were checked over, mainly Arya due to her fighting the thugs. None of them required serious medical attention and, much to the relief of all of them, Violet's baby was found to be very healthy.

There had been some discussion about a shelter, helping them out. Arya had made up her mind however and spoken to the police, giving them a fake name, she now approached the group.

"Hey guys." She said softly, smiling at them. "I…I wanted to thank you guys, for everything."

They looked at her confused and Lyonel remarked. "What, you're not coming, they've offered us a shelter, a chance to fix our lives."

She nodded. "I can't; I have, somewhere I need to be. I know how I'm going to fix my life now."

They all stared at her before smiling and hugging her, sharing goodbyes.

Finally Arya hugged the last person. "Violet…"

"Gilly." The young woman replied. "My real name is Gilly; I…I don't need to hide anymore, thanks to you."

Arya smiled at that. "Thank you. Good luck."

She nodded and Arya stepped back; she reassured everybody one more time and soon, they left. She was the last one there; she looked at the burned shell of the building, the police forensic teams would be here very soon. She took a deep breath and prepared herself, before walking way to her destination, trudging through the snow.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it; yeah, sure is.  
wazzup11: Yeah, well, there you go.  
Boris Yeltsin: Glad you liked that bit :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the fight and well, wait and see. Yup, you called it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, I did say she was a character from Game of Thrones.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed; yeah well, that's that, won't really be any mention of that to be honest, but things do get better for her.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Alyssa Waters sighed as she looked out of the window at the billowing snow, adding to the thick snow on the ground. It was also dark outside; she finished setting up the washing machine and turned it on.

' _All these days, so long, yet Arya still hasn't been found.'_ She thought sadly. _'Gendry's been so worked up since she called him. It's not surprising; she sounded so weak, almost…suicidal.'_

She shuddered and prayed Arya was still alright. As she exited the kitchen her thoughts went to Gendry, currently upstairs in bed.

She shook her head. _'In bed, for the first time since this search started. Gods he was so exhausted, he was going to damage his health. It really shows how much he loves Arya; he was willing to put himself at risk for her.'_

Just then there was a knock at the door; Alyssa bit her lip, wondering if it was the Starks. Gendry had been in touch with them throughout the search. Still, it was rather late, so, uncertain, she made her way towards the door. She opened the door and froze when she saw who was standing there.

"What…Arya…?" She gasped.

Arya was indeed standing there, on their doorstep, but Alyssa was horrified when she saw the condition Arya was in.

Despite the cold conditions, Arya didn't have a jacket. She had a scarf, gloves and hat, but no jacket, snow was visible on her clothes, particularly the shoulders, she had her arms wrapped around her body and was shivering. Her face was rather pink from the cold, it was a wonder her lips hadn't turned blue.

"M-Miss Waters; s-s-sorry for d-dis-turbing you so late…" She said; through her chattering teeth.

Alyssa shook her head and reached out, gently guiding Arya inside.

"It's alright, come in." She said gently. "We'll get you warmed up."

She closed the door and took Arya through to the living room where she picked up a warm blanket that had recently been cleaned and ironed, letting Arya sit on the sofa. Once she was sat down Alyssa helped her and soon she was seated on the sofa, wrapped in the blanket, slowly rocking back and forth, trying to heat herself up.

Alyssa nodded reassuringly to her. "Just hold on, I'll get Gendry and then see about fixing up a bowl of hot soup."

Arya managed a shaky smile. "Thanks."

Alyssa headed upstairs and entered Gendry's room. She hurried over to the bed and shook her son's shoulder.

"Urgh, huh, wha…Mum?" Gendry mumbled, surprised.

Alyssa smiled gently. "You should come downstairs, Arya's here."

"Arya, seriously?" Gendry gasped, sitting upright.

Alyssa nodded and explained to him about her arrival and her current state.

Gendry was immediately on his feet. "Gods, I better see her."

Alyssa nodded again and, while Gendry quickly pulled a dressing gown on over his boxers, she headed down to the kitchen.

Arya smiled in relief as Gendry joined her in the living room. He immediately sat next to her and embraced her; Arya let out a sigh as she felt his body heat warming her up.

"Thank the Gods you're alright, when you called; I…I…" He remarked after a pause.

Arya bowed her head. "I'm sorry about that; I just…"

She shook her head and sighed sadly. Gendry nodded sympathetically; moving back a little as Alyssa finally came through and handed her the bowl of soup. They sat and Arya ate, relishing the warmth returning to her.

"Listen, there's something you have to know…" Gendry told her. "It's about your family, what I was trying to say when you called."

Arya observed him nervously but nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, they did come here and…" He began to explain, telling her about everything that had happened regarding her family.

Arya was surprised when he finished. "Wait they, they trust you now?"

"Yes."

Arya couldn't help it; she smiled as she realized what this meant. "That's…That's good; then they, they accept us."

Gendry nodded and relief flooded through her. She grinned and finished off the soup; she then bit her lip.

"I…I don't know however, my family; I…" She muttered awkwardly.

Alyssa smiled warmly. "If you're worried about going home, you are more than welcome to stay here. I'm sure some of Gendry's old clothes would fit you."

Arya nodded in relief; however she was still thinking about what Gendry had told her.

Finally she made up her mind.

"I…At the very least I think I should call home." She said at last.

Gendry and Alyssa nodded and Alyssa passed her the phone. Arya dialled the number and waited nervously.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice asked nervously.

Arya smiled shakily as she replied. "Mum."

Her mother gasped as she heard her voice. "Arya?!"

"Yeah, it's me."

She could hear the relief in her mother's voice. "You're alright."

"I am now…" Arya replied honestly; before stopping herself; this wasn't the time to bring that up.

"Now?"

Arya sighed. "It's alright, don't worry about it."

There was a pause before Catelyn spoke again.

"I'm sorry, about Gendry, about the hard time we gave you." She remarked sadly.

Arya smiled and explained. "It's alright mum, he told me, Gendry told me everything."

Catelyn seemed surprised by this. "Oh so you're…"

"Yeah, I'm at Gendry's house."

"Good." Catelyn replied with obvious relief.

Arya bit her lip. _'Does mum truly accept us completely, even if she's not there yet…She's at least relieved I'm safe.'_

She shook her head; knowing she had to explain things.

"I can't come home, not yet." She explained. "I…I just…"

Catelyn replied calmly, gently. "I understand sweetheart, take your time, all the time you need. It's enough knowing you're alive and safe."

Arya felt lighter after hearing that and thanked her mother, before they finally hanged up.

Alyssa and Gendry watched her; hopeful.

"Arya…?" Alyssa began.

Arya smiled warmly. "It's alright, everything's good now."

They nodded; happy that things were resolved.

Alyssa then stood up. "Well, like I said, we can get some old clothes of Gendry's for you. A shower would also help you I'm sure."

Arya agreed and followed Alyssa; Gendry leaned back on the sofa and grinned. Despite everything going to hell for a while; it looked like everything was better at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, they certainly are.  
wazzup11: Yup, glad you're enjoying it.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Glad you liked them, well, things are looking up, if you observe what was being said, remember the Starks like Gendry now.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, it is actually.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, she actually went to King's Landing and to Gendry's, but she has contacted her family at least.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, not quite yet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It had been three days; three days since the Starks had received the phone call which brought an end to their fear and panic. Arya was safe, well; they also knew where she was now and were content to let her stay there. They knew she needed time and so they simply did just that and gave her space. Sansa was at home, sitting on the sofa.

Her pregnancy was developing to the stage where she was starting to show, her stomach just beginning to swell. Sansa rested a hand on her stomach and bit her lip. Bran entered the living room and smiled gently when he saw her.

"Sansa." He greeted her warmly.

Sansa smiled back. "Hey Bran."

He sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm still a little worried about Arya, I just want her home. But other than that, I'm alright." She replied gently.

Bran sighed softly. "So am I."

Rickon had entered the room by that point and added. "Me too; I know she called mum and that she's alright, but I want to see her again."

Sansa nodded in agreement. "So do I."

They all shared a look; they were certain the rest of the family were the same too.

Later, while they were sitting talking, there was a knock at the door. Robb headed over to the door and answered it. His whole face lit up when he saw his youngest sister standing there, smiling. Gendry stood just behind her, also smiling.

"Arya!" He cried out; the others all hearing him.

He hugged her, practically lifting her off the ground. He was relieved to see she was looking well. He sent Gendry a silent grateful look and Gendry nodded, smirking as Arya returned Robb's embrace.

"I'm back." She whispered softly.

Robb shook his head. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

Arya nodded and replied, also adding something in without even looking at him. "I'm sorry Robb. Gendry wipe that smirk off your face."

Robb gently set her down as all three of them laughed. Finally they headed indoors and entered the living room where all the others were. They all smiled happily and rushed to embrace her. Arya eagerly returned their hugs; in spite of everything, in spite of their differences before this; she had missed her family greatly.

"It's good to have you back." Ned remarked with obvious joy. "We were so worried about you Arya."

Arya sighed gently. "I'm sorry dad."

Sansa nodded. "Well, you were angry with us, it's understandable."

"I know."

She sat down, all the others joining her.

Finally her father spoke, looking happily over at Gendry.

"You're back; thanks to Gendry. He never stopped looking for you." He told her happily.

Arya nodded, smiling. "He told me…"

It was afterwards; while they were still sharing in the joy Arya's return; that a news report on the TV caught their attention. Arya listened carefully as she noted something seemed familiar about it. It was then she realized they were talking about the criminals, the gang that had attacked her.

"They caught them, good." She remarked with a smile.

Catelyn looked at her, surprised. "You know those people?"

Arya sighed and decided now was the time and told them her story, of exactly what had happened to her over the time she had been missing. She told her family the whole story from the moment she had run away, up until she made it to Gendry's house at last.

"Gods…" Catelyn gasped; it was clear they were all shocked and surprised by this.

Arya nodded gently. "I know mum, it's kinda…"

Her mother smiled however. "We're proud of you Arya."

With that she hugged her daughter and the others all smiled.

"I thought those people sounded familiar." Ned remarked.

"What do you mean?" Arya asked; curious.

Her father smiled and began to explain to her what he had heard. She was amazed and overjoyed to hear that, over the days since they had last met, her friends seemed to be drastically improving their lives. Lyonel now lived in an apartment and was building up his life again.

Gilly and Qyburn had both chosen to stay with Lyonel, Qyburn was overcoming his alcoholism and all three were managing to rebuild. Jorah had checked himself into rehab and reconnected with his family. Arya smiled; glad to hear that they had managed to pull themselves out of the darkness they had been trapped in.

Later, Arya was seated on the sofa, along with Gendry, as they sat together Arya considered.

' _Everything changed so much, but, it's changed for the better.'_ She thought happily.

Smiling she turned to Gendry, who was also smiling at her, and they kissed, without any fears.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, one more chapter to go, the epilogue, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: The Laws of the Streets**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, the last chapter, a brief epilogue to round things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good :)  
wazzup11: Yup, here we are, the final chapter.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's finally looking up.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked the reunion and the look into the improvement of the lives of her friends.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belong to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Arya smiled to herself as she sat in the hospital waiting room. She was with the rest of her family, and Gendry.

' _Months ago, this wouldn't have been possible; my parents would never have allowed it.'_ She noted to herself.

She glanced over at Gendry and saw he was smiling; she shared his expression, knowing what he was smiling at. Sansa's boyfriend Podrick was pacing the waiting room, flinching every time Sansa screamed. They were in the hospital, waiting for the birth of Sansa and Podrick's child.

Finally Arya laughed. "Pod, calm down, you can stop pacing."

Gendry agreed. "Arya's right, you heard the doctors, Sansa and the baby are both fine."

"Sorry, can't help it." Pod replied; sounding frantic.

All of the Starks were present too and shared a look at that statement, before they all smiled sympathetically at Pod. Pod sighed and resumed pacing. The others waited as patiently as they could; however they were just as nervous as he was likely. They took comfort however in the doctor's reassurance. Finally however a doctor emerged and smiled as he spoke to them.

"You can come in now, she has done it." He informed them. "It's a girl."

The others all gasped in surprise and soon they all headed in to see Sansa and her daughter.

Soon they were all gathered in the room, smiling as Sansa sat in the bed, looking wan but happy. Pod was grinning as he gently took the baby girl and cradled her. The girl had large blue eyes, like Sansa's while her hair and facial features were from Podrick.

"She's so cute." Catelyn remarked softly.

The others all agreed. Arya grinned as she saw her niece and then looked up at Sansa.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Lyarra." Sansa replied; Podrick nodding in agreement.

Everybody grinned at that, with Bran commenting. "After grandma?"

Sansa nodded, confirming what they thought. Then, after a pause, during which Sansa and Podrick shared a look, Sansa spoke up.

"Arya, I was hoping, would you…be the godmother?"

Arya started at that. "Wha, seriously?"

Sansa nodded, smiling. "I want my daughter to have a strong role model, one capable of kicking thug's butts when they try to pick on innocents."

They all laughed and Arya grinned, agreeing. Despite everything that happened, despite it being sad that it took Arya running away for things to change for the better, everything was finally alright.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
